happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Commander and Bleeder
Commander and Bleeder is an episode of Specy Spooktacular IV written by The Beast From Cirencester (TheJoshinator2015). In this episode, Cryptie and Bastion join forces with Mystery and Ami. But can these intrepid young cryptologists handle a bigger mystery? Roles Starring: * Cryptie * Bastion * Mystery and Ami Featuring: * Plunger * Grandma Wolf Appearances: * Generic Tree Aliens * Platypus Aliens * Headless Horseman * Bastion's Crow * Bigfoot * Pharaoh Wrappy * Chef Meow * Hagg * Gator * Torchy * Coral * Robo Star * Sir Gron * Loch Ness Monster * Haunted Knights * Robots * McPipes * Scotty Plot In New York City, it is raining hard. Cryptie and Bastion walk on a sidewalk. Bastion shelters himself with an umbrella, while Cryptie is using his lifeform detector. When they come across a manhole, Cryptie's detector goes wild, indicating that there are definitely strange lifeforms below the city. Bastion prys open the manhole with a crowbar and he and Cryptie go down the ladder. In the sewer, the two cryptologists scout around for a sewer alligator. Then they see Plunger who has heard about the sewer gator legend. He knows that the best thing to attract a sewer gator is bait. Bastion attaches a ham to a fishing rod and swings it into the sewer water and tells Cryptie that he has a pet crow, that he hatched months ago. Bastion takes out the crow from his pocket to show Cryptie what he meant. Minutes later, Cryptie gazes down the tunnel and think it's not going to work. Bastion denies it. The two then squabble over whether a sewer gator exists until a giant gator emerges from the sewage. Cryptie looks behind and sees the sewer gator. Bastion was busy looking at Gator the sewer worker until Cryptie forced him to look at the giant reptile. The gator roars at them. Before they can flee, the sewer gator ate them alive. It's suddenly pitch black inside the alligator (with only Cryptie's specs and Bastion's eyes showing). Bastion asks if Cryptie has a light. The two hear girly voices coming from the right. Bastion is worried that they might be gator dwellers. Cryptie turns on his flashlight and the two voices are revealed, a orange squirrel and a yellow chipmunk. They all scream, causing Cryptie to drop his flashlight. Bastion suddenly feels cold so he lights some firewood. Outside, the giant gator feels some smoke and coughs out the two duos. Bastion is confused about the duo until they introduced themselves (as Mystery and Ami). Cryptie and Bastion did the same. Cryptie noticed that they like solving mysteries and finding secrets, after looking at their shirts and Ami's necklace. Bastion showed them his pet crow. Cryptie wonders how they're going to get out of the sewers and Plunger runs from the crashing wave of sewage, but he is drowned in it. The sewage covers the cryptologists and the sisters and they all groan in disgust. Bastion spots a sewer gator and decides that they should surf the sewage to get out. Mystery thinks Bastion is crazy, but accepts his idea. Another wave of sewage rages through and the four friends hitched a ride on the gator. When they reach the open manhole, the sewage spews out of the manhole, along with the cryptologists and the sisters. Bastion puts out his hand and notices it has stopped raining. He puts away his umbrella but is then struck by a sudden lightning bolt. Mystery was amazed at the two boys' bravery and asks if they can form a team with them. Cryptie agrees. So does Ami, who then shows a scrapbook. Begin montage. The spooky crew explore an Egyptian Pyramid and inadvertently wakes up Pharaoh Wrappy, who chases them around the catacombs. The crow turns on the air conditioning, which causes Wrappy to unravel and crumble to dust. At a canyon, Chef Meow was preparing to fry a Pterodactyl's eggs until the team swoops from above with a hang-glider and snatches them from him. Chef Meow groans in disappointment before he is carried off and eaten by a Pterodactyl. At Scotland, Scotty watches and takes a photo of the Loch Ness Monster. A submarine rises from the loch and Cryptie gives him a thumbs up. Nessie then eats McPipes when he played his bagpipes. In the Pacific Northwest, the team tracks down Bigfoot. Cryptie finds the hairy beast and puts him on a sled. Mystery stands at the bottom of the slope and ends up sledding with the sasquatch. At the ocean, the team (in swimsuits) search for underwater specimens until a whirlpool brings them to the city of Atlantis, where Coral the mermaid feeds Bastion some grapes. At a castle, the team was fighting off haunted knights and the crow trips one over. Bastion shakes Sir Gron's hand and accidentally pulls his arm off, which made him feel uneasy. Outside a lab, the team is ambushed by some rampant robots, while Ami has a fight with one of the robots. Ami soon knocks the robots down like dominoes. Robo Star claps in delight. Then they explore the caves at Cheddar Gorge, where they find Hagg brewing a potion. Mystery lassos Hagg before she can finish it. Bastion also finds a piece of cheese in the cave and scratches his head. End of montage. At a crop circle field, the team walks through the crop circle. Cryptie claims that aliens made the mysterious drawings in crop fields and do some 'research' on cows and sheep. Ami didn't like what he meant by 'research'. Bastion wonders if there will ever be aliens. Mystery believes that the aliens arrive at the dead of night. Bastion yawns and becomes tired. The team continues walking through the crop circle until Bastion falls asleep. Ami notices the sleeping Bastion and considers taking a nap while waiting for the aliens. Mystery and Cryptie agree and they all fall asleep. At nighttime, Cryptie was napping until he hears an ominous whirring sound. The sisters also hear the unearthly humming. They look up at the sky to see a big UFO. Ami was amazed at the sight and utters a "Wow!". Suddenly a tractor beam comes down and four aliens beam down to the field. The aliens look almost exactly as the cryptologists (one alien had specs exactly the same as Cryptie's, another with Bastion's grey color and two with markings that look like the symbols on the sisters' shirts). The aliens claim they come in peace, though Cryptie doesn't believe it. Mystery blames the aliens for their 'research' on cows. Bastion implies that they are copycat extraterrestrials. Ami and Bastion decide to fight them. Just a few yards away, a couple of Platypus Aliens are seen watching the action. One alien tells the other to pass the space popcorn. While Ami, Bastion and their alien counterparts are showing their fight moves, Mystery, Cryptie and a Platypus Alien rate them with various scores. Suddenly the humming stops and the UFO runs out of fuel. It falls down on top of the alien doppelgangers, splattering slime everywhere. Ami groans in disgust when a few slime drops splat on her. The Platypus Aliens are impressed with the team's action and plans to kill them anyway. The group screams and flees from the field, while the Platypus Aliens go after them. The chase leads them all into a dark, spooky forest. When they went in the forest, the Platypus Aliens lose track of them. One alien blamed the other for not bringing his 'space GPS'. Deep in the forest, the team stop at an open space. Ami believes that they lost the aliens. They all sigh in relief. Mystery was worried about how they are going to escape the forest, causing Bastion to freak out. Things turn out even worse when the Headless Horseman appears out of nowhere. When Bastion makes a head-related pun, it irritates the Horseman. The Horseman cuts off Bastion's head in order to shut him up and to keep as a trophy. Cryptie, the crow and the sisters are frightened by this. They run off again, passing Torchy. They suddenly find a cottage, which is home to Grandma Wolf. When they stayed at the cottage, Cryptie was unsure of Grandma Wolf's demeanor. They went outside, just in time for the full moon to shine. The effects of the moonlight cause Grandma Wolf to turn into a werewolf. The scared crow sat on Ami, much to her irritation. The werewolf sneaks up behind them and they ran as fast as they can. They soon find some bicycles and try to cycle out of the forest. Ominously, the grandma werewolf catches up. After eluding the werewolf's clutches, they cycle down a slope and into the moonlight. They finally made it out of the forest. Mystery, Ami and Cryptie walk along a path back home. The crow winks at the screen. A title card says "THE END. But look out for "The Spook-E Crew fights Frankenstein"" Deaths * Plunger drowns in the sewage. * Pharaoh Wrappy disintegrates into dust after being blown by the air conditioning. * Chef Meow was eaten by a Pterodactyl. * McPipes was eaten by the Loch Ness Monster. * The alien doppelgangers were squashed when their UFO fell onto them. * Bastion was decapitated by the Headless Horseman Trivia * In the title, the word Commander is green while all others are white, until the word Bleeder turns red and drips blood, beginning the episode. * The bicycles in the moonlight scene is a reference to E.T.. * The cheese in Cheddar Gorge is most likely a callback to Cheddar cheese. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween